


POOL

by tamongie



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Romance, basically you are just a classmate for seungyoun, but I don't know, but you suddenly sees him out of the blue at night, i promised a sequel, when will i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamongie/pseuds/tamongie
Summary: When you have a big crush on Seungyoun for a whole year,but suddenly he's running mad with you and ends up in a McDonald's."Seungyoun? What the heck is going on?""Just be quiet ok."





	POOL

[ Friday 7:50 pm ]

You were just walking through the quiet street, going to have some stationery stuffs for your studyblr project on this weekend.  
Except when there was a hand pulling you into a marathon.

"Wha—? Hey s-stop! Who the heck are you?!"

He took off his hoodie and you both were staring each other. Black hair, pale face, plump lips, earrings. Wait, seems like one of your English classmate... 

Oh.

"Jesus, Cho Seungyoun? What are you—hey, that's hurt!"

He kept running and holding your hands, even you almost tripped, until both of you eventually ended up in a McDonald's.

Wait.  
McDonald's?

"Seungyoun? What the heck is going on?"  
"Just be quiet."  
"It's almost 8, I'm going to be late to—"  
"Sit and pull up your hoodie. Cover—cover your face! Oh my god, come on!"

With him sounded ridiculously terrified, you were freezing like Olaf the snowman.  
Even Seungyoun had to quickly pull your hoodie up to get you back into life.

"Why were you running?!"  
"Sshhh."  
"What are—"  
"Sshhh."  
"Hey, how do you expect me to keep quiet? It's also weird to stop by McDonald's without foods."  
"Alright alright! Go get us some french fries," and he passed some dollars to you.

A smile was on your face for him, "Much better."

You immediately went ordering on the counter.

"Two fries and two Mcfloats."

You kept your eyes on him while ordering. It was Cho Seungyoun, a classmate whom you had crush for a whole year. Usually he's really loud and went out with Yohan to Yuvin's Bar on weekends, but tonight was really strange.

Sometimes you took one or two glances to find Seungyoun tapping his fingers to the table, laying his back onto the chair, closing his eyes with his hands; and then tapping his fingers again.

"Why is he being so weird oh my god."

And then some guys with loud footsteps barging into the McDonald's.  
Yeah, kinda scary men.

"You see any track from him?" The one who had tattoos all over his body asked.  
The other, who had a cheek to eye red-scar, scanning all over the place.

"Nah. You think he really went here?"  
"Kinda? I was just listening to his running steps coming here. Heck, stop looking at me with those lame eyes. Let's go."  
"I knew you really aren't sure with your hearing."

Well, they eventually stepped out.

Okay, you really don't want to mind other people's business.

"Miss, it's $4.79"  
"Oh, sorry—here."

While you were going back to your seat, you realized Seungyoun wasn't on his seat anymore. The good news is—you wouldn't hear his loud mouth. The bad news—HE'S GONE.

"—UCK SEUNGYOUN? I swear to god this is not funny."

"Hi, were you looking for a handsome guy?"  
"NO, why would I—Seungyoun?!"

He just popped from the table and he said hi? Jesus, why did you have a crush on him for a whole year.

"Whoa whoa. I thought you love me. Hey, which float is mine?"

Your stomach fluttered hearing his words. Actually you really wanted to hug him, but all you could do was just rolling your eyes and gave him one of the floats. You were still mad at him though, looks like he got into a big trouble with those guys earlier.

Then both of you sat quietly, with the fries and Mcfloats you had. But he's still looking at you—and lifted his eyebrow when you realized his gaze.

Seungyoun decided to ask you slowly, "Something bothers you?"

"How could something doesn't bother me? Those men were looking for you, right?"

He exhaled and put his float down.  
"Don't worry. I just gave them things they should receive from annoying a random woman."

You started to worry your classmate more than before, "Are you sure they won't come back?"

He just giggled, "Then I won't walk on that street anymore."

"That's ridiculous. Going to college will take two times longer for you."  
"That's called responsible and realistic, sweetheart."

You had to lift your eyebrow this time, "Yeah, a responsible and realistic guy who hide under a McDonald's table."

"I had to! I-I didn't have a choice, okay? T-they almost harassed her! I had to throw stones on them, so she could run away."

Thinking about his story, your fries and float were almost empty compared to his.

"Well, since it's Friday, guess I will stay here with you?"  
"W-what? Don't you have anything to do? Why did you pass on that street?"  
"I was planning to have some shots at Yuvin's bar until those accidents come to me."

You're just smiling to him, "Don't drink too much. Fast foods are better."  
"Hey, you owe me for these foods."  
"Excuse me? I didn't ask for them, sweetheart."  
"Don't call me with that."

Joyous laughter came from both of you. 

You swore, being with him made your heart fluttered for the rest of the night.

.

"You know, Seungyoun, I think we need to have two more double cheese burgers."  
"You just wanna have free foods."  
"And be with you."  
"Sorry?"  
"And chicken nuggets. Yeah that's it."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Yuvin, soju. The usual."

"Hangyul hyung, you did a good job."

Hangyul took off the scar from his face, "This is scary, Yohan. I don't want to get a real eye-scar. What about you Jinhyuk? You want to get more tattoos?"

"No, these are too much. I'm just going to get some on my shoulders just like Seungwoo had," Jinhyuk replied, taking the big tattoos off of his hand.

Seungwoo rolled his eyes and helped Jinhyuk, "Oh god, you guys and Seungyoun have to apologize to y/n soon."

Yuvin came to them, giving Hangyul a green soju bottle he ordered earlier, "Of course we will, when those two went together."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Seungyoun himself won't find this out.
> 
> Send me things only at:  
> [ curiouscat.me/xxtamong ]


End file.
